Emigration Fleet ships
New Age Macross Emigration fleet ships RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The colonization of space that began in 2012, though initially beset by misfortune, was proving largely successful for the human race. Mass cloning provided significant population growth and the Megaroad Class ships were regularly carrying colonists to inhabit planets in the far reaches of space. Eventually, the growth of both the population and resources of the United Nations Government (UNG) demanded larger, more sophisticated ships to continue space colonization. Hence, the New Macross Class Super-Massive Colonization Battleships were designed and constructed. In 2030, the next major colonization fleet departed for the unknown with the first New Macross Class ship in command. With a total fleet population of over one million people, these massive colony fleets would quickly become the standard for the new wave of space colonization in the 2030's. The Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier vessels are designed primarily as flagships for super-long-distance colonization fleets. Though armed for heavy anti-ship combat the primary role of the Battle Class is acting as mobile command center and the largest spacecraft/aircraft carrier in the fleet. The powerful main gun is a super beam weapon built as a mobile gunship separable from the ventral hull of the ship. The gunship is built with its own reactor and is capable of independent navigation if required. Like the SDF-1 Macross Class Super Dimension Fortress ships that preceded them, the Battle Class vessels are fully transformable ships that can convert into a humanoid-shaped Attack mode. The main gun is supplemented with four beam cannons, concealed/unconcealed ports for converging energy cannons and missile launchers. The Battle Class also carries a large number of over 700 variable fighters, attack craft and bombers that can engage enemy fleets and any enemy attack craft. For rapid deployment of all aerospace craft, the Battle Class has twelve total standard catapults; six on the forward deck, three on the center deck and three on the aft port side angled deck. The ship is also equipped with three additional electromagnetic catapults and a command liaison hatch mounted just forward of the main bridge for immediately launching interceptor-fighters (typically VF-17D Nightmare fighters). For defense, the Battle Class has a pin-point barrier system and a short range full barrier system to defeat incoming enemy fire. In accordance with UN Spacy military doctrine for all ships of the line, the Battle Class has a stealth composition. The City Class ships are designed as the super-long-distance colonization vessels of the New Macross Class. These ships almost always remained docked to the Battle Class vessels except in time of battle when the carrier will detach from the power plant docking unit mounted at the fore of the City ship. Inside the City Class ships is a fully functional city of roughly 350,000 people beneath the main dome. Outside the main city dome there is docking bay island (approximately 300 meters long) and the event dome. The City ships are powered by a separate reactor and even feature a basic space fold system for short-range interstellar travel. The City Class ships have no weapons and the City ship docked with the first Battle Class, Macross 1, had no defensive system. However, later City Class ships are all designed with a defensive shell that covers the city section of the craft in times of emergency (though both docking bay island and the event domes remain uncovered by the shell). Perhaps the most distinguished of this ship class is the Macross 7 of the 37th long-distance colonization fleet that took part in the Protodeviln War in 2045. Commanded by Maximillian Jenius, the Battle 7 participated in numerous engagements against the Varauta Army throughout the war. Both the crew of the Battle 7 and the colonists of City 7 worked together during the Protodeviln War to develop a highly specialized sound technology that was used by several City 7 citizens to combat the Protodevlin. The infamous variable fighter unit Sound Force was stationed on board the Macross 7 and the pilots - who together formed the rock band Fire Bomber - lived in the "Akusho" (or Acshio) area, the docking bay island section of City 7. COLONY DOME SHIP (CITY) SECTION STATS Ship Type: city colonization ship Government: United Nations Government (U.N.G.) Manufacturer: unknown Ship Class: City Class (New Macross Class) Ship Name: Macross 1, launched September 2030; Macross 3; Macross 5, (destroyed September 2045); Macross 7, launched 2038; Macross 9; Macross 11; Macross 13 (destroyed February 14, 2051) Launch Date: September 2030 Commission Date: September 2030 Number of Class Commissioned: 25 Complement: crew unknown; colonists 350,000 (City 7, 2045) Dimensions: Macross 7 (Battle 7 + City 7) approx 7,770 meters, Battle 7 Carrier Mode 1,510 meters; Battle 7 Attack Mode 1,177 meters; power plant approx 800 meters; City 7 approx 5,000 meters; Bridge 195 meters Mass: Macross 7 (Battle 7 + City 7) displacement approx 7,777,770,000 metric tons; Battle 7 displacement 7,770,000 metric tons; Battle 7 empty 6,250,000 metric tons; Gunship 2,500,000 metric tons; Bridge 20,000 meteric tons Structure: stealth composition MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body (Bottom Shell) 250,000 Projectile Shield (Top Shell) 250,000 Projectile Shield (Per 40 ft area) 500 (2) City Dome 50,000 (2) City Dome (Per 40 ft area) 100 (3) Top Shell hinge joint 20,000 Command Tower 25,000 Connection Joint/Engineering Section 40,000 (4) Main Engines/Power Plant (2) 80,000 each (4) Auxiliary Engines (4) 10,000 each (5) Akusho Garden (Acshio Area) 5,000 (5) Event Subdome 25,000 (6) Outer Shell Mayoral Tower 15,000 (6) Outer Shell Mayoral Tower (Per 20 ft area) 250 (7) Pin Point Barriers (8) 5,000 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will essentially destroy the City section. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The colony ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck, and any surviving colonists must be rescued quickly or will die from asphyxiation as the remaining atmosphere drains into space. #In "Shell Down" mode, the semi-transparent city dome is completely covered by the projectile shield. Therefore in order to attack the city dome in this mode the projectile shield must be penetrated or destroyed first. If the City Dome is destroyed while in space (2D4x10) percent of the colonists inside will be instantly killed due to explosive decompression. #If the hinge joint for the top shell is destroyed it will float away from the main spacecraft (assuming the colony ship is in space). The city dome will take 1D6x1000 MD as the top shell scrapes across its surface. If the hinge joint is destroyed in an atmosphere while the top shell is open it will come crashing down, doing 2D6x1000 damage to the city dome. Either way, the effects of the shock waves on the city inside will be catastrophic. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its auxiliary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND auxiliary engines will leave the colony ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the colony will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). #The Acshio Area and Event Subdome are not protected by the projectile shield, even in "Shell Down" mode. Note: The Acshio Area is unique to the Macross 07, though other New Macross colony ships may have similar attachments. #In "Shell Down" mode, the mayoral tower is protected and contained within the command tower on top of the projectile shield. Therefore in order to attack the mayoral tower in this mode the command tower must be penetrated/destroyed first. #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. DEFENSE SYSTEMS: #'PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM:' See the Pinpoint Barrier Defense System entry above for full details. The New Macross city section has two PPB systems as opposed to a single system on the battle carrier. If one group of four is disabled or destroyed (e.g. by deflecting a heavy particle beam) the other will continue to function. The operators of the barriers are instructed to defend (1) any breaks or weaknesses in the projectile shield and/or city dome, (2) the command tower and mayoral tower, (3) the main engines, and (4) the engineering section/battle carrier docking section, in that order. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The New Macross colony sections are equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main engines can supply energy to it. *'EXTERNAL ENVIRONMENT MODULES:' The New Macross colonies can have up to 6 external domes connected to them which provide additional space for people and supplies. The disadvantage of these domes is that they are not protected by the city's projectile shield, even when the shield is fully closed. Most of the time these domes are used for parks and/or agriculture, though they are sometimes used to hold extra settlers. Such external habitats usually become run-down quickly as they are not patrolled and maintained as frequently as the internal city is. *'HIGHWAYS AND PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION:' The New Macross city has an extensive series of roadways and highways, though ownership of cars is usually restricted to public officials and maintenance/transport staff. The city also has an extensive public transportation system of buses and subway lines to help citizens get around the city. There is a main highway and subway line that completely circles the outer rim of the ship, allowing people and supplies to bypass the city and get from one end of the craft to the other in a matter of minutes. *'HOLOGRAPHIC PROJECTION SYSTEM:' The city dome and the interior of the projectile shield both contain sophisticated holographic projection system which are used to generate images of terran skies. These images help to calm colonists and make them feel like they are living in a city on Earth and not on a ship voyaging through space. The holographic system is often used to divide time on the vessel into day and night segments. During the day the holographic system blocks the outside view and projects artificial sunlight over the city, and at night the system is turned off to provide an uninhibited view of the passing stars. *'HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS:' Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the New Macross ships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 1 second per 4000 light years, so messages communicated over vast distances can still take seconds or minutes to arrive. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The city sections have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 400,000 people for up to 30 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 1,000,000 people for a short time. The colony also has enough water onboard to support the population for up to 10 years (with recycling) but only has enough food for approximately 2 weeks. This makes it extremely important for a New Macross fleet to have at least one Sunflower agriculture ship accompany it to provide a steady source of food for the colonists. *'LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:' The city section has modest communications facilities that can communicate with up to 250 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. *'LONG-RANGE RADAR:' The radar array of the city section is also modest compared to that of the New Macross battle carrier. The system can track and identify up to 500 craft simultaneously and has a 200 mile/320 km range. *'PARKS AND GARDENS:' In order to give the ships a more "organic" feel, New Macross cities contain several large parks, gardens, and forest areas which contain many species of fauna and flora from Earth and other major colonies. These parks are sometimes very large and thick and sometimes can be used to hide from colony officials. During the UN Spacy/Varuta war Varuta troops used the forests of the New Macross 07 to hide several FZ-109 Elgerzorene fighters that had entered the colony during a firefight from Macross 7 military and security forces. *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:' For FTL propulsion, the colony block is equipped with an ORTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Advanced Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the carrier through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. The fold drive is powerful enough to propel both the battle carrier and city block through hyperspace when they are connected. *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' As a backup to the Fold System, the city section is equipped with ORTEC/Centinel Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the carrier is limited to speeds of Mach 1 maximum due to hull stress. As with the fold drives, the engines are powerful enough to propel the craft when battle carrier is attached. *'SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS:' Like the battle carriers, the New Macross colony vessels are equipped with subspace sensors for early warning of approaching objects and navigation at sublight speeds. These sensors can almost instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier which are above 60,000 kg in mass (which means that the sensors usually cannot detect objects as small as variable fighters). Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and are usually used for tracking purposes only. MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): · NONE! However, the landing bays in the New Macross colony ships have enough room and resources to adequately support up to 3 squadrons (36 fighters) of VFs if necessary. · Variable Police Space Patrol Craft: 120 = EINSTEIN CLASS RESEARCH EXPERIMENTAL SHIP = BACKGROUND The Einstein Class Research vessel is an integral part of any New Macross Class Colonisation Fleet, as it is here aboard these giant vessels that the research and development needs of the Fleet are met. These hotbeds of invention, alteration and reverse engineering are where the Albert Einstein's and Stephen Hawking's of the 21st Century work. All manner of things that the Fleet might need are developed here, and in the event of the Fleet locating unknown mecha or Protoculture artifacts it is here that they would be brought for investigation. In the event that a colony fleet encountered a habitable world, the Einstein vessel would work closely with the Riviera and Sunnyflower Class vessels of the Fleet to determine if the prospective colony world is capable of supporting life. Many area's of the Einstein vessels have extremely dangerous chemicals and equipment, which is why these vessels are highly compartmentalized, and in the event of a hull breach or other damage the immediate sections of the ship surrounding the hazard can be completely sealed off to prevent the spread of damage or loss of environmental control. The crew of the Einstein vessels are well trained in crowd control and can quickly evacuate guests to shelters or escape pods in the event of a serious emergency. Einstein vessels are linked to Uraga Class Escort Battle Carriers in much the same way that the New Macross Battle sections and City sections combine to form one larger ship. The Einstein vessels are controlled from the bridge of the attached Uraga carrier, and the carrier's VF squadrons provide protection for the colony vessel in case of attack. The carrier can disconnect from the Einstein if so required, and the Einstein vessel can control itself via an emergency bridge. The Einstein vessels, like the other ships of the New Macross Class Fleets were developed at the same time as the New Macross colony vessels. Since 2030 at least one Einstein has been assigned to every New Macross Class Fleet. RPG STATS Ship Type: research experimental ship Government: United Nations Government (U.N.G.) Manufacturer: unknown Ship Class: unknown classification Ship Name: Einstein, launched September 2030 Complement: unknown Dimensions: approx length 3,000 meters (without carrier) Mass: approx 225,000,000 metric tons displacement Structure: main nozzle in aft section; carrier dock in front section Crew (not including Uraga Carrier): 27,500 total Military Crew: 1,800 Civilian Crew/Scientists: 25,500 Police/Civil Defense: 200 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 60,000 Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (200) 250 each Main Airlock 1,000 Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20ft) 40 External Engineering/Sensor Spokes (8) 2,000 each Lower Sensor Spoke 1,200 Exterior Central Line Pods (2) 6,750 each Exterior Rear Pods (2) 10,000 each Connection Joint/Engineering Section 8,500 (2) Main Engines/Power Plant (2) 12,500 each (2) Auxiliary Engines (4) 6,000 each (3) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each = WEST POINT CLASS MACRO-TRAINING SHIP = BACKGROUND Barring injury or death in combat, the average career of a UN Spacy military soldier is expected to last somewhere between 10 and 15 years. This poses a serious problem for deep space colony missions, which can easily last for decades before a suitable planet is found for settlement. In order for the military to function at peak efficiency during these missions there must be a steady inflow of new recruits to replace older soldiers who have retired or been promoted. Shipping in new soldiers from terran homeworlds would be prohibitively expensive as well as bad for morale (soldiers who were shipped out would be separated from their families for decades). Therefore the UN Spacy had to devise a way to train new recruits in the field during the course of the colony missions. The West Point class Macro Training Ships were designed to fulfill this need. West Point ships are complete self-contained military academies. The central hull of the vessels contain dormitories, classrooms, lecture halls and simulators while the "wings" of the ships contain four enclosed biospheres simulating different types of terrain, from a parade grounds and athletic fields to dense jungles and forests. A typical military cadet's career begins with a rigorous 6-week basic training course, followed by specialization courses that can take anywhere from 6 months to 4 years depending on the cadet's position. In wartime the time it takes to train new recruits can be reduced up to 50%, though such accelerated courses are much more stressful on the cadets than the standard ones. West Point vessels can train recruits for any UN Spacy military profession, from foot soldier to VF pilot. The academies also conduct refresher courses for most branches of the military. Every military officer on a UN Spacy colony mission is required to spend at least 2 weeks per year aboard a West Point vessel, where they are educated in the latest advances and tactics from UN Spacy Headquarters on Earth. In an emergency, the West Point vessels are also capable of acting as the command and control center for a colony fleet if the fleet's Megaroad or New Macross command vessel is lost. West Point ships are equipped with advanced sensor suites equivalent to those found on New Macross and Uraga carriers. The center of the ship contains a large multi-level situation room that is constantly staffed and maintained during wartime in case of an emergency. West Point vessels also contain powerful communication suites with military-grade encryption and ECCM capabilities, providing a constant communications link between the colony ships as well as secure communications back to UN Spacy headquarters. Like most other colony ships the West Point vessels are unarmed and must rely on an Uraga escort battle carrier docked at the front of the ship for protection. However due to the sensitive military nature of the vessels they are almost always assigned an escort fleet of 6 to 12 Bolognese or Guantanamo class ships for protection. In addition the large hangar bays onboard the West Point ships can carry up to 8 squadrons of VFs (96 fighters). Although primarily used for training, these squadrons can be fully equipped for battle with only a few hours of warning. West Point ships have proven very successful in the field and produce over 30% of the UN Spacy's new cadets every year. They are crucial to the UN Spacy's overall colonization strategy, as well as ensuring the safety of terran citizens out on the fringes of known space. Every UN Spacy colony mission in service today has 1-3 West Point vessels assigned to it (depending on fleet size), and there are no plans to replace or retire these vessels any time in the near future. RPG STATS Ship Type: macro-training base ship Government: United Nations Government (U.N.G.) Manufacturer: unknown Ship Class: West Point Ship Name: Beginhill, launched September 2030 Complement: unknown Dimensions: approx 3,500 meters (without carrier) Mass: approx 3,315,000,000 metric tons displacement Structure: main nozzle in aft section; carrier dock in front section; four launch bays in forward section and one large docking bay in aft dorsal section Crew (not including Escort Carrier): 50,000 total Military Crew: 3,500 Civilian Crew: 500 Instructors/Staff: 2,000 Recruits/Trainees: 40,000 (average) Military Police: 1,000 Permanent Civilian Populace: 3,000 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 107,500 (2) Upper Habitat Section 35,000 (3) Main Communications Cluster 1,500 Wings (2) 18,000 each Biospheres (2 per wing, 4 total) 1,750 each Connection Joint to Escort Carrier 1,250 Engineering Sections (3, lower rear) 6,500 each (4) Main Engines/Power Plant (4) 15,000 each (4) Auxiliary Engine (1) 5,000 each Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (200) 250 each Main Hangar Bay Door (1) 1,000 Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20ft) 40 (5) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each = SUNNYFLOWER CLASS AGRICULTURE SHIP = '' '' BACKGROUND The Sunnyflower Class Agricultural Platform is probably the second most essential part of the entire New Macross Class Colony Fleet. Where the Riviera vessels provide water, fish and recreational facilities, the Sunnyflower provides the food for the Fleet's 1 million inhabitants. Without this essential platform the entire Fleet would starve to death within a few short weeks. The interior of the Sunnyflower platform resembles a giant greenhouse with various fruits and vegetables growing under the light filtering through the semi-transparent Dome. Animals are also kept within the confines of the ship for manure and fresh meat purposes. To protect this essential part of the Fleet the Sunnyflower vessel has two forms of defence. Its first being the Guantanamo Stealth Carrier that controls all of the functions of the platform whilst attached. In the event of the Carrier disconnecting itself from the Sunnyflower, control is passed over to the emergency bridge of the Sunnyflower. The second line of defence are the 14 Shield sections that give the Agricultural Platform its name. In shell down mode the 14 shield sections are down and cause the platform to resemble a Sunnyflower which the ship is named after. In the event of an attack these sections immediately and swiftly come up to cover the semi-transparent Dome of the vessel to shelter the Dome and protect it from a breach. In the event that a colony fleet encountered a habitable world, the Sunnyflower platform would work with both the Riviera and Einstein Class vessels to determine if the prospective colony world is capable of supporting life. RPG STATS Ship Type: agricultural ship Government: United Nations Government (U.N.G.) Manufacturer: unknown Ship Class: unkown classification Ship Name: Sunnyflower Complement: unknown Dimensions: approx length 4,850 meters (without carrier) Mass: approx 3,200,000,000 metric tons displacement Structure: main nozzles in aft section; dome shutters (surrounding outside edge, separated into petal-shaped sections); artificial sun system for plants Crew (not including Guantanamo Carrier): 11,200 total Ships Crew: 1,000 Agriculturalists/Researchers: 10,000 Police/Civil Defense: 200 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 125,000 Agricultural Dome 25,000 (2) Agricultural Dome (per 40ft area) 200 Projectile Shield (closed) 70,000 Projectile Shield fins (14) 5,000 each Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (125) 250 each Main Airlock 1,000 Small Hydroponics pods (18) 2,000 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20ft) 40 Lower Sensor Spoke 1,500 Connection Joint/Engineering Section 7,000 (3) Main Engines/Power Plant (2) 30,000 each (3) Auxiliary Engines (4) 5,000 each (4) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each = RIVIERA CLASS RESORT SHIP = BACKGROUND The Riviera Resort Vessel is one of the most advanced civilian vessels ever designed for UN Spacy colony missions (outside of the New Macross city vessels). The colony ship is shaped like a giant spiral seashell and contains an artificial ocean surrounded by over 10 km of simulated beachfront property. The ocean provides the citizens of the colony fleet with a wide variety of water sports, including swimming, yachting, surfing, jet skiing, and trolling. Artificially generated waves of varying strengths produce areas of shoreline that are calm or choppy to suit the tastes of the vacationer, while the life support systems keep the temperature of the vessel at a pleasant summer temperature with a refereshing breeze rolling in off the water. The hotels and restaurants along the shoreline are regarded as the most luxurious in known space and are exteremly popular among the colonists. The Riviera vessels also provide additional services for the colony fleet other than entertainment. Kelp and seaweed are grown and farmed along the bottom of the ocean, while many different kinds of fish are bred and raised to provide the colony with additional food supplies. While not capable of producing foodstuffs on the same magnitude as Sunflower agriculture vessels, the Riviera farms produce seafoods and other delicacies that are highly sought after by the colonists. The crew of the Riviera also engages in ocean research, constantly working to discover new ways to use the sea to produce more for the colonists. In the event that a colony fleet encountered a habitable water world, the Riviera would work closely with Einstein research vessels to determine if the world is suitable for supporting a long-term colonization effort. Because of the strict environmental requirements of the simulated ocean and the sea life contained within it, Riviera vessels have extremely advanced and fault-tolerant life support systems. The vessels are highly compartmentalized, and in the event of a hull breach or other damage large sections of the ship can be completely sealed off to prevent loss of environmental control in the intact areas. Riviera vessels are linked to Ark Royal-class Escort Battle Carriers in much the same way that the New Macross Battle sections and City sections combine to form one larger ship. The Riviera vessels are controlled from the bridge of the docked carrier, and the carrier's VF squadrons provide protection for the colony vessel in case of attack. The carrier can disconnect from the Riviera if necessary, and the vessel is equipped with an emergency bridge to control the ship when the carrier is detatched. The staff and crew of the Riviera vessels are well trained in crowd control and can quickly evacuate guests to shelters or escape pods in the event of a serious emergency. Riviera vessels were developed around the same time as the New Macross colony vessels were released, and since 2030 at least one Riviera has accompanied every UN Spacy colony mission. The vessel's entertainment and farming facilities have helped greatly in maintaining colony morale. Only one Riviera ship have been lost so far; the Riviera 05 was captured by the Varuta shortly after landing on the planet Rax and was later destroyed after the captured civilians had been transferred in the Protodeviln's spiritia farms. The Riviera 07 was also captured by the Protodeviln but was rescued during an all-out counterstrike by the Macross 07 military forces. The ship was later repaired and returned to service. RPG STATS Ship Type: resort ship Government: United Nations Government (U.N.G.) Manufacturer: unknown Ship Class: unknown classification Ship Name: Riviera, launched September 2030 Complement: approx 100,000 colonists Dimensions: approx 6,300 meters (without carrier) Mass: approx 10,700,000,000 metric tons displacement Structure: main nozzle in aft section; large starport in front section; numerous exterior searchlights; transparent dome (with retractable armored shell) Crew (not including Escort Carrier): 74,300 total (plus tourists) Military Crew: 1,000 Civilian Crew: 3,000 Police/Civil Defense: 300 Permanent Civilian Populace: 70,000 Visitors/Tourists: up to 80,000 max Notable Ships of Class: Riviera 05 (launched 2034 as part of the Macross 05 colony fleet. Captured and destroyed by the Varuta in 2045) Riviera 07 (launched 2036 as part of the Macross 07 colony fleet. Captured by Protodeviln in 2046 but recaptured by UN Spacy forces during the final battle of the UN Spacy/Varuta war) MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 150,000 Projectile Shield (Closed) 100,000 Projectile Shield (Per 40 ft area) 500 (2) Ocean Dome 30,000 (2) Ocean Dome (Per 40 ft area) 200 Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (300) 250 each Main Airlock 1,000 Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20ft) 40 External Engineering/Sensor Spokes (9) 1,500 each Lower Sensor Spoke 1,000 Connection Joint/Engineering Section 25,000 (3) Main Engines/Power Plant (2) 50,000 each (3) Auxiliary Engines (4) 7,000 each (4) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each = HOLLYWOOD CLASS AMUSEMENT VESSELS = BACKGROUND Despite the adventure and romanticism of sci-fi media, space can be a very boring place. This is especially dangerous for colony missions, where millions of soldiers and civilians are crammed into starships facing an unknown and uncertain future. In addition to food, water, and air, the shipboard colonists need a wide variety of entertainment to keep their morale up and keep them distracted from the possible danger they may be in. This is the justification for the Hollywood Amusement Colony Vessels. Hollywood vessels are immense starships. Based on an older colony vessel design, they do not have a transparent dome like the Riviera and New Macross class colony vessels. Instead, the spherical vessels are divided into three sections. The first section located in the top part of the ship contains a complete amusement park for the benefit and entertainment of the colonists. This park contains the latest in rides, games, shows, and other diversions one would typically find in a theme park on Earth. In addition, the park contains holographic virtual reality centers where people can star in their own movies, playing the part of a formula 1 racer or a variable fighter pilot without being in danger. Also there are cinemas, nightclubs, bars, restaurants, and other facilities for visitors who prefer a slightly slower pace to their entertainment. The middle part of the colony sphere contains the engines and power systems for the vessel, plus the living quarters for the 200,000+ colonists permanently living on the ship. The third section of the ship represents the most important function of the Hollywood, however. The entire lower half of the sphere is dominated by sound stages, recording studios, costume and prop shops, special effects computer editors, and all other equipment necessary for producing audio and video (both 2D and 3D) entertainment. Functioning like its namesake, this part of the Hollywood constantly produces new films, records and features for the colony. In addition, the Hollywood vessels also use their hyperspace communicators to keep in touch with other colony missions around the galaxy, allowing them to exchange their productions, sharing ideas and entertainment. This communications link between colony missions is called the Galaxy Network, and has become the initial starting point for stars and idol singers around the galaxy for almost 20 years. Like most other colony vessels, the Hollywood ships are unarmed and have only modest defensive systems. Instead, they rely upon an Ark Royal-class Escort Battle Carrier that is docked to the front of the ship for protection, similar to how the New Macross Battle and City sections combine for mutual protection. Hollywood vessels are controlled from the bridge of the docked carrier, and the carrier's VF squadrons provide protection for the colony vessel in case of attack. The carrier can disconnect from the Hollywood if necessary, and the vessel is equipped with an emergency bridge to control the ship when the carrier is detached. Hollywood vessels are considered an essential part of UN Spacy colony missions and at least one of these vessels has accompanied every colony fleet since 2026. Although the design is somewhat dated, the vessels are still being constructed and will still be in use for many years to come. NOTE: The theme park interior of the Hollywood vessels contains miniature replicas of famous monuments from Earth, including the Statue of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben and others. In this respect, the vessels are very similar to "Culture Park" from Macross II. The Culture Park maps from Macross II Deck Plans Volume III can be used to represent the interior of Hollywood vessels for encounters within these massive ships. RPG STATS Ship Type: galactic communications ship (amusement ship) Government: United Nations Government (U.N.G.) Manufacturer: unknown Ship Class: unknown classification Ship Name: Hollywood (the name Spectaclur is hull decoration) Complement: approx 50,000 crew and passengers Dimensions: approx 3,500 meters (without carrier) Mass: approx 530,000,000 metric tons displacement Structure: main nozzle in aft section; two large starports in front section; many exterior holographic projectors and searchlights Crew (not including Escort Carrier): 212,500 total (plus tourists) Military Crew: 1,500 Civilian Crew: 8,000 Police/Civil Defense: 3,000 Permanent Civilian Populace: 200,000 Visitors/Tourists: up to 100,000 max MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 80,000 Connection Joint/Engineering Section 3,000 (2) Main Engines/Power Plant (2) 25,000 each (2) Auxiliary Engines (4) 2,500 each Upper Sensor/Transmitter Cluster 800 Lower Sensor/Transmitter Cluster 800 Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (400) 250 each Main Airlocks (2) 800 Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20ft) 15 (3) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each